


Talking to the moon

by whatmakeslarrybeautiful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Distance, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sappy, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Yearning, idk what this is, larry - Freeform, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatmakeslarrybeautiful/pseuds/whatmakeslarrybeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silent nights are a night for thought. Silent nights without Harry are hard, cold, but not when he's consumed with love for the boy.</p><p>or, Harry is staying away with his mum a few days, and Louis is alone and thinking.<br/>Based off the song talking to the moon, by Bruno Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the moon

_“I know you’re somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away…”_

That’s what Louis believed a few years back. He was never the one to hurry and get into a relationship. No. He knew the one for him was out there somewhere.

And he did. He knew he did when he found Harry. He just knew. And they have been inseparable since then, close even when they’re not, never straying far.

_‘I want you back, I want you back”_

It was weird when Harry wasn’t by his side, even for a while. But not uneasy. Because although, at the moment, he knew Harry was away with his family, he knew its only for a few days, and that was nothing.

“ _my neighbors think I’m crazy,_

_But they don’t understand_

_You’re all I have, you’re all I have…”_

 

To some, it might look stupid, that he’s only twenty, and yet he knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with Harry. There were always the judgmental looks thrown their way, but they didn’t care. Finding and being with Harry was one of the best things that happened to him, and the world needn’t know that, it could be their secret.

‘ _At night when the stars light up my room,_

_I sit by myself, talking to the moon…_

_Trying to get to you”_

The balcony in their room was both their favorite place in the house. At nights, they used to sneak out of bed, quietly shuffling over to the balcony with a blanket draped over both of them, and cuddle on the chairs outside. Though no one would hear them if they raised their voice, they would whisper to each other, with wide smiles and twinkling eyes, and cold feet nudging each other, the slight breeze and the sky above being the only ones to witness their love.

But not today. Today  Louis was alone at home. But being used to staying up with Harry, he mindlessly wrapped a blanket around himself; the feeling was unusual, Harry was always there to share the warmth. But just thinking about him was enough to make him feel warm. He moved to stand in the balcony, staring out at the full moon, mind consumed with Harry, wondering if he too, was awake now.

“ _In hopes you’re on the other side, talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool? Who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon.”_

Harry was definitely awake. Harry was never able to get proper sleep if he didn’t find Louis next to him. Louis remembers this  one time he had woke up at night and left to use the bathroom, only to return back to see Harry sitting up straight, looking at him with wide eyes, all traces of sleep gone. But only after minutes of Louis climbing back into bed and pulling him close, Harry had fallen asleep, face radiating a sort of innocence and purity that only shone when he slept, no inhibitions or worry holding him down. It was beautiful.

“Harry…” he said softly, something that was meant only for him to hear. And Harry, if he was here.

“ _I’m feeling like I’m famous,_

_The talk of the town,_

_They say I’ve gone mad, yeah,_

_I’ve gone mad.”_

 

Harry was priceless. Harry was precious. Always. And no one else would understand. With harry around, Louis was the best of himself. People could say what they want, but no one was as lucky as Louis to say that Harry belongs to them. What more could he want in life than a cheery, cheeky precious Harry? Life, was complete.

 “ _But they don’t know what I know,_

_Cause when the sun goes down,_

_Someone’s talking back,_

_Yeah, they’re talking back…”_

Louis felt his tightly clutched phone vibrate before it even started ringing. He answered the call right away without even looking at the screen; he knew who would call at this time of the night, he’d been waiting for it.

“Louis?”

“Harry…” he whispered, a smile breaking out on his face. They didn’t even speak, just breathing down the line, nothing disturbing the calmness of the night. Words weren’t needed; it was as if they both knew what the other was thinking.

“ _talking to the moon”_

 _“_ Hey Lou?”

“What?” Louis laughed out softly, asking, although he knew what.

“I love you.”

 “I love you too, you dork,” Louis mumbled fondly. This love was meant to be their little secret, their little world. And nothing could come between them. Silent, lone nights like these only strengthened the already tight bond they had….


End file.
